


【锤基】谈恋爱不如结婚

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988





	【锤基】谈恋爱不如结婚

LLo🐍：我到奥斯陆了。 [9.23]

FOHT：什么？？？ [9.23]

FOHT：来旅游吗？ [9.24]

LLo🐍：我移民了。 [9.25]

FOHT：移民？以后一直待在奥斯陆吗？和你的家人？还是自己？ [9.25]

……

……

……

LLo🐍：你要不要和我约会？ [10.30]

________________🇳🇴🇳🇴🇳🇴🔨🐍🇳🇴🇳🇴🇳🇴________________

“明天下午有空吗？我有两张电影票……”

“抱歉，我很忙。”

“嘿，你这借口太糟糕了，明天可是周六。”

“对啊，我要在家打游戏。”

Fandral替自己感到惋惜，身材这么辣的女孩居然看上木头Thor Odinson，要是看上自己，那可是打死都不拒绝啊。

“Thor，你下次可以答应下来，然后我替你去啊。”女孩走后，Fandral搭上Thor对肩膀，凑在他耳边没个正行的说。

“我不骗人。”

“你又在发信息？和你的小蛇？天，你们在搞什么？”Fandral眼睛撇到Thor的手机，扶额，真是没得救了。

“在谈恋爱啊。”Thor笑的甜滋滋的，他还能在干嘛，当然是在和对象聊天啊。

“拜托，这是为了我们毕业生举办的联谊，你不好好把握眼前的，整天和网上这个不知男女的人卿卿我我，有意思吗？”Fandral觉得自己的好友一定是疯了，网恋能网出感情来，真是无语。

“说不定对方是个中年妇女或者抠脚大汉，专门玩你这种小年轻的感情。”

“首先，她是个女孩，而且一定是软萌软萌那种。”Thor被Fandral这番话搞得有点不开心，他怎么能说Loki是抠脚大汉，中年妇女？

Loki一定是个可爱软萌的女孩。

“这是她的眼睛。”Thor划出聊天页面，翻开相册，把为数不多Loki的图片给Fandral看。

这是一双干净清澈的眼睛，只拍了眼睛，看不到眉骨，但是看着就很冷……或许是棱角比较锋利的面孔。

“这是她的锁骨。”

弧度很美的锁骨，不是很深，不是很浅，应该是个身材不错的……黑色的微卷及肩发垂在一旁，显得肤色更白了。

“这是她的手。”

这双手骨节分明，白皙修长，女孩子有这样的手不常见，看着长度，应该个子很高？

“这是她的嘴巴。”

只有左侧嘴唇，还是加了滤镜那种……很薄，去除滤镜应该是粉色……

综上，如果这个叫Loki的不是一个帅气中又带着漂亮的男孩，就是一个高冷难搞的御姐。

且，Loki这个名字更偏向男性啊。

Fandral再次扶额。

Thor到底是怎么认为长成这样的会是软萌的妹子？这分明就是类似Hela那种大姐！

FOHT：我回到家了。 [22.23]

LLo🐍：我刚刚洗完澡。 [22.23]

FOHT：我现在要去洗，可能要迟一些，我刚刚不小心打碎了我姐的花瓶，要收拾。 [22.24] 

LLo🐍：那我先睡了，晚安，Babe。 [22.25]

FOHT：晚安。❤ [22.26]

“我们什么时候可以搬家？”Loki擦着湿漉漉的头发下楼，他的老父亲正在看报纸。

“我跟你说了多少次不要在晚上看报纸，对眼睛不好。”他无奈地一把揪走Laufey手里的报纸，看了两眼，扔到了一旁。

“白天没空看。”Laufey把被抓皱的报纸再次摊开，“下个月就能搬，要还原这里的布置需要一点时间。”

“Dad，我打算和Thor结婚，你有什么想说的？”

此时，老父亲Laufey露出一个，我说什么重要吗的表情。

“你不是说在奥斯陆认识一个Odin吗？Thor姓Odinson，说不定就是你认识的Odin的儿子。”Loki往沙发上一坐，拿起遥控器换台，“叫Odin的可不多。”

“他欠了我十美元，按最低的年利率来算，目前他连本带利欠我117美元。”

“加上通货膨胀……”

Loki觉得他提起Odin就是个错误，这种陈年老账，还记得那么清。

“我跟你说，就算你比我高，就算你肌肉长到脑子里，你都是我弟弟！”

“姐，我……嗷！！”

Hela一棒子重重打在了Thor的手心，她的花瓶，她特意飞到中国买的青花瓷！！

听说还是一百多年的古董！

这小崽子一天不打皮到天际去了！

不行，她感觉心脏不太好，她需要医生……

“妈，您生他下来就是为了气死我吗？”Hela十分幽怨地对刚梳完头的Frigga说。

“当初是你想要个妹妹，结果……”Frigga看着垃圾桶里碎的不成样子的花瓶。

Thor这孩子也真是的，应该藏好罪证，怎么能放在这么明显的地方。

Hela要被气死了。

“大不了我再给你买一个。”

此话一出，又是一顿打。

事实证明，弟弟不止小时候可以打，只要你长大了他还很爱你，你一样可以打他。

Thor：我不爱她，一点都不！！嗷……

FOHT：我被我姐打了手，疼。（委屈.jpg） [7.30]

LLo🐍：记得上药，给你呼呼ớ ₃ờ [7.35]

FOHT：现在不疼了~〃∀〃 [7.35]

LLo🐍：我现在要出门，大概两个小时会回来。[7.36]

FOHT：等你🙈 [7.36]

LLo🐍：❤ [7.37]

Loki把手机揣回兜里，拿起一块面包，背上背包，准备出门。

Laufey选择性屏蔽Loki那春心荡漾的表情。

Thor没什么目标和计划，他家里是卖房子的，不过他对这方面不感兴趣。

他是动物学专业的，当时也不知道是哪根筋搭错了，因为喜欢蛇，所以选了这个专业。

然而这个专业与蛇无关，仅是提及罢了。

算了算了，还是先去Hela手下当个实习生，一边工作一边想。

“你听说了吗，新来的那个金发蓝眼大月匈是董事长的儿子，天呐，要是被他看上，多好。”

“听说了听说了，听说还是个老实人。”

“God，真希望他能当我男朋友，我最喜欢金发碧眼的壮汉了！！”

不明所以的Steve在第一天上班就被各种同事搭讪……

而真正的第二继承人在打印机前复印着数不胜数的文件。

Loki在考虑，是该工作还是考研，这是一个值得思考的问题。

他是读经济贸易的，其实他更想读古典文学，奈何家里有个不大不小的茶庄等着他继承，偏生他就是爱茶。

LLo🐍：你觉得考研好点还是直接工作？ [13.26]

FOHT：我不知道。我现在在我姐的公司上班，其实我觉得选对专业后，工作就很简单。 [18.39]

LLo🐍：你是动物学……所以你要去养什么动物？（偷笑jpg） [18.40]

FOHT：人也算动物，我想养你。 [18.41]

LLo🐍：⸝⸝› ̫ ‹⸝⸝ [18.41]

FOHT：＾3＾＾3＾＾3＾ [18.42]

“你会不舍吗？”离开从小到大生活的地方，还有这里的朋友。

“为什么不舍？你把这里卖了？”

“没有，我只是问问……”

“那有什么不舍的？”Loki回望那栋不算大的小洋房，没有花园没有草地，“有请人按时打理吗？”

“有。”

“那就行。”

LLo🐍：你要不要和我约会？ [10.30]

？？？

WTF？？？

Thor震惊的手机都掉在地上了，他颤着手，屏着呼吸，想要这几个字母被他忘记了怎么拼……

FOHT：Yes……I want to。 [10.33]

LLo🐍：明天中午十一点半怎么样？ [10.33] 

FOHT：好，好的…… [10.33]

LLo🐍：你定地点吧，我还不太熟。 [10.34]

FOHT：我把定位发你。 [10.34]

LLo🐍：好。 [10.35]

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝！！！”

Thor开心极了，他没想过Loki会主动约他。

之前一直没机会见面，不是他没空就是Loki没空。

没想到，Loki居然移民了，定居点还和他是同一座城市。

这简直太棒了！！

兴奋到极点的Thor在床上打滚，丝毫没注意到从窗户那边过来的Hela阴沉沉地看着他。

“大白天的嚎什么！你很开心吗？”

Hela一拖鞋就往Thor那边砸，亏得Thor躲得快，否则脸上必定多一个鞋印子。

Thor看到了Hela化歪的眼线……

好像每次Hela化完妆都会更好看一些，鸡窝头黑眼圈都没有了。

“姐姐你真好看。”

有求于人，得先说点好话。

“你居然今天才觉得我好看？你完了Thor Odinson！”

Hela丢下一句狠话就从窗户回到自己的卧室去了。

对了，他们两姐弟的卧室是连在一起的，阳台互通，中间只隔着一米高的阻碍，跳过去就行。

Thor还没说出自己的目的Hela就跑了。

FOHT：我现在出门…… [10.10]

LLo🐍：我穿了黑色裤子，灰色鞋子，白色衬衫。[10.15]

FOHT：我……我有些紧张。 [10.16]

LLo🐍：我又不会吃了你，快点过来吧。[10.16]

FOHT：这就来〃•̀ꇴ•〃 [10.17]

LLo🐍：🌝 [10.17]

Loki在浴室前的镜子照了又照，确保这一身搭配能给Thor留下最好的第一印象。

其实，这是很普通的搭配，也是Loki最日常的风格，Laufey不明白为什么Loki能磨蹭那么久。

“如果你还继续照镜子，就自己坐车去。”Laufey第三次敲门，Loki终于愿意从浴室出来了。

“这么急做什么。”Loki在犹豫要不要添一条领带或者打个领结，可是那样显得太过正式……搞不好一不小心就变成推销人员。

要不要再戴一块表？算了，加个袖扣吧。

Thor翻看着他和Loki的聊天记录。

从认识到在一起，已经过了接近六年，刚认识Loki时，他还是高二的学生。

说来真的是天赐的缘分。

那天Hela换了新的账号，他看错了一个数字阴差阳错就加上了Loki。

那时候Loki的头像是条蛇，小小条，通体碧绿那种，也因为这个，他没删了Loki，和她聊了起来。

刚开始只是随便聊聊，由于时差相距不大，同是高中生，无宗教信仰，没什么语言障碍，喜欢蛇，他们能聊的话题蛮多的。

毫不夸张的说，有段时间，他俩除了睡觉都在聊天，吃饭也在聊，上课了也在聊。

第二年圣诞节，他们网恋了。

Loki喜欢看书，喝茶，可能英国人都很喜欢茶吧。

她会弹钢琴，会弹吉他，拉小提琴，在一起之后的第二年开始，每年的纪念日或者生日都能收到一张磁带，刻着她琴声的磁带。

他则是送她各种书籍，散文集，古典文集，诗词，什么类型的都送过。

今天，他就要见到了她了，网恋了近五年的Loki。

Loki比约定时间早了四十分钟，他点了杯拿铁，放了四块方糖。

坐在开门第一排靠橱窗的第三个座位。

他想，坐在这里，Thor应该能一眼就看到他吧。

然而Thor并没有第一眼就看到他，甚至坐在了他隔壁桌！

Loki有一下没一下的搅拌咖啡，不动声色的环顾咖啡厅里的人，只有他穿白衬衫。

眼神时不时瞥向Thor，心里有了一股气，自己能一眼认出他，而他却当他是陌生人？

虽然说自己没给他发过正脸照片，可那不是为了给他一个惊喜吗？而且，而且他都说了今天穿什么衣服好让他认出自己。

FOHT：你要喝点什么？ [11.20]

Loki手机的提示音响了一声，他点开页面，转头看了一眼Thor又马上转回来。

LLo🐍：你已经到了吗？ [11.21]

FOHT：刚到不久，喝拿铁怎么样？这里的拿铁挺不错的。[11.22]

Loki抿了口加了糖的咖啡，确实，这里的咖啡泡的不错。

明明都来了那么久又说才刚来，我看你能坚持多久不催我。

Thor见Loki不回话，想着大概是在路上不方便，便继续翻看聊天记录。

以前没有翻记录的机会，他们每天都聊天，这是第一次。

不翻不知道，一翻吓一跳，他感觉有时候Loki的语气不像女孩子……

每次换手机都会把旧的聊天记录存起来，从认识到现在，一天都没落下。

网恋就是这样啊，没办法亲吻拥抱，那些没有温度的字体记录着他们的感情。

当初觉得很正常，隔了那么久之后再次翻看，他觉得Loki有时候说话好像男孩。

难道Loki是像Hela那样的大魔头？

不会吧……那么恐怖的嘛？

FOHT：Kjære lille slange……我有些饿了。 [13.47]

LLo🐍：嗯哼。 [13.47]

FOHT：我能先吃点什么吗？ [13.48]

LLo🐍：很抱歉，My love，让你等到肚子饿。[13.49]

FOHT：怪我，怪我，你慢慢来，我不着急。 [13.50]

LLo🐍：你先吃点什么吧，我很快就到，等我。[14.00]

FOHT：等你。 [14.01]

Thor是真的不急。

听Fandral吐槽女孩子习惯迟到听多了，他也没报什么希望Loki能准时。

去前台点单时被告知，今天所有的餐点都买完了，连蛋糕渣都没得剩……

肚子饿得咕咕响，可是Loki到了要是找不到自己多不好，她刚来这座城市，什么都不熟。

还是忍着吧。

分针移动的速度太快，六十个小格子好像一眨眼它就走遍了。

咖啡厅里的人走了一批又一批，咖啡从微苦到变酸。

Loki的手机电量还剩百分之五，手机电量在提醒他，得和Thor“相认”了。

LLo🐍：我穿了白衬衫，黑裤子，灰鞋子。 [15.07]

FOHT：我知道，你到了吗？ [15.07]

Loki支着下巴看着东张西望的Thor，很快，Thor和他的眼睛对上了。

白衬衫，黑裤子，小灰鞋，绿眼睛，薄嘴唇，冷白色皮肤……

Thor有那么一瞬间的惊愕……惊愕程度大概就像看到公鸡生蛋那么大。

“Loki？”他试探着喊了一句，那个绿眼睛的漂亮男孩对他笑一下，算是回应。

上帝啊！！！为什么Loki是个男孩？？？

他好像记得这个男孩在他落座之前就到了，那么就是说，他白等了几个小时？

“不是说饿了，一起吃饭吧。”

Thor感觉整个人都不好了，他脑补了很多种Loki的长相，没有一个比得上Loki本人千分之一灵动好看。

当然，他也没想过Loki是男的。

直到这时他才想起，恋爱了五年，他和Loki一通电话都没有，Loki也从没发过正脸照或者全身照给他。

他也没问过Loki的性别，只是潜移默化以为Loki是女孩，久而久之……就成这样了。

Loki手机上有上百张Thor的照片，都是他发过来的。

照片不及本人十分之一。

不同于多数北欧人的淡金发，Thor的头发是带着棕色的金发。

他不上镜，本人比照片要好看的多。

他很高很大块，Thor说他是学校橄榄球队的主力，是实打实的强壮，不是有这一身肌肉而已。

这顿饭吃得很安静，两个人都很饿，Thor吃的又快又大口，Loki真怕他一不小心就噎死。

Thor想通了，管他是男是女，谈了五年的对象，可不能就这样跑了。

性别是模糊的，可是感情是真的。

一直以来在网线那头和他聊天，听他吐槽，替他排忧解难，叫他Babe的都是Loki。

“Loki，待会去看电影吗？”Thor擦了擦嘴，喝了口水，笑嘻嘻的问Loki。

“可以啊，不过你得先回答我一个问题。”

“什么问题？”

“为什么认不出我？”纠结于一件事情的Loki吃着喜欢的松饼也没能开心起来。

他还以为，Thor能一眼就认出他。

老实人Thor把事情都说了出来，要不是他最后那句话听在Loki耳朵里还算顺耳，Laufeyson是打算回家就把他删了，拉黑他，把他送进黑名单一辈子不放出来。

“不管你是男孩还是女孩，我都喜欢你，想和你在一起。因为你是Loki，这就够了。”

有了五年的感情基础，他们的第一次见面除了刚开始不太愉快后，接下来的一切都是那么的顺利又普通。

去看了一场爱情喜剧片，Thor在主角接吻的时候把初吻献给了Loki。

一个甜如蜂蜜的吻。

出了影院，Thor悄咪咪勾住了Loki的手，然后再握住，十指相缠。

一个暖入心脏的牵手。

Thor把Loki送到了家门口，临别时，Loki趁Thor不注意亲了他的脸颊。

一个决定往后被压的亲吻。

嘴唇与脸上的触感清晰无比，手上的温度烙在内心，某人开心到傻笑被出租车司机用看神经病的眼神看了一路。

真·甜到心里的Thor嘴角都快咧到耳朵上了，他迫不及待的想回家把这个消息告诉家里人。

他要告诉Frigga和Odin，他出柜了，他喜欢上了一个男孩。

他要感谢Hela的化妆品给了他满满的信心。

钥匙刚碰到锁口，手机叮咚几声的提示响起，可能是Loki。

当他看清信息内容时，把钥匙揣回口袋，“连滚带爬”逃离了家门口。

那是Frigga发来的。

“你把你姐的护肤品用完了？”

“那是限量的。”

“出去躲一躲吧，暂时别回家。”

FOHT：Loki……你能不能收留我？ [20.03]

LLo🐍：？？？ [20.10]

FOHT：我姐要打死我……救救我叭。 [20.10] 

LLo🐍：你可以去宾馆，酒店，或者你朋友家。[20.12]

FOHT：我没带身份证，去朋友家……我姐一定会去我朋友家把我带回去的。 [20.13]

LLo🐍：你姐怎么会知道你在哪个朋友家里？[20.13]

FOHT：她会挨个打电话，我的朋友是没法保密的，我姐太可怕了。 [20.14]

LLo🐍：你在哪？ [20.15]

FOHT：你家楼下…… [20.15]

LLo🐍：嗯。 [20.16]

FOHT：等你😘 [20.16]

Loki家不算大，两层的房子只有两间卧室，一间书房。

Laufey在一楼的卧室，二楼是Loki的地盘，两个人住显大。

“你很怕你姐？”Loki把Thor带到他的房间，翻箱倒柜寻找着合适Thor穿的衣服。

他不矮，比起一米九的Thor，他只是短了两厘米。

可是Thor比他宽……合他穿的衣服穿在Thor身上会紧。

“童年阴影吧。”Thor有点尴尬，他也不想在Loki面前那么怂，可是他的童年没有天使般的Loki，只有魔鬼般的Hala。

“她比我大上几岁，小时候她不打我的，对我可好了，当然，现在也不差。”

“可能是从我摔了她拼了三个月的积木，从我剪了她的手工，往她书包里放小蛇开始吧，她就开始打我了。”

“我打不过她，所以我就会继续破坏她喜欢的东西，然后她打我，反反复复，很多事情我也不记得了，就记得几件印象深刻的。”

Loki终于找到一条比较宽松的睡衣，还有几条没穿过的内裤。

“你能活到现在不缺胳膊腿的，可见你姐手下留情。”这样的弟弟，不打一顿难道还要供着吗？

“可能也有我的原因，她现在很少会去喜欢什么。”Thor接过Loki给他的睡衣，是浅黄色的。

Loki应该是洗过澡了，身上穿着纯淡蓝色的成套睡衣。

这很居家。

“快去洗澡吧，我有点困，想早点睡。”Loki推了Thor一把，“浴室的储物柜有新的洗漱用品和毛巾。”

Thor从浴室出来时Loki已经躺好了。

“你要睡里面还是外面？”

“我都可以。”

“我喜欢靠着墙，你睡外面？”

“好。”

这身衣服穿在Thor身上刚刚好，七月的夜晚不算太冷，屋内的暖气不热，脱了衣服盖被子是最好的。

一般，Thor在家里都是这样。

他上了Loki的床，床垫比他的软很多，枕头也是，“关灯了？”

“好。”

现在是晚上的九点零七分，不恋床的Thor和困极了的Loki同时进入睡眠。

本该是一夜无梦的优质睡眠，本该是安安静静躺在床头柜充电的手机。

长串的手机铃声把两人都吵醒了，由于是同款手机的系统铃声，Thor下意识的摸到手机按了接听。

“Lokiii！”Thor打了个哈欠，把手机移到Loki耳边。

“嗯？”

“我要出差，你这几天自己在家，饿了叫外卖就行。”

“要是不想吃外卖就请个保姆什么的，记得去正规的家政公司找，我……”

嘟嘟嘟……

Loki烦躁的挂掉电话，把手机关机，踢到床尾，挪着挪着缩到了Thor怀里，整套动作一气呵成。

Thor相当自然的把人搂着。

咕咕咕……不知是谁的肚子响了一下，夜晚的空间寂静的呼吸声都清晰可闻，别说这么大的声响。

说起来，他们除了下午那一顿和看电影时的爆米花就没吃到其它的东西。

“我睡不着了。”带着起床气的鼻音格外撩人心弦，明明不是早上，某人却出现了早上才会起的反应。

“哇哦……”Loki抬起头，睁开那双带着一丝丝雾气的眼睛，他拖长了音调，笑了笑。

“我……”

“你顶到我了。”

过于直白的话让Thor的脸像靠近了火炉一般的热，如果他们现在开了灯，Loki能看到满脸通红快熟了的Thor。

“好啦，这没什么，都是男的，我还能不懂吗？”Loki伸了个懒腰，轻轻踢了Thor一脚，“开灯。”

Thor开了床头柜那盏台灯，暖白色的光足以照明也不会太刺眼。

他想，或许Loki会想赖个床什么的。

“现在十一点半。”

“我爸脑回路和常人不大一样，我已经习惯了。”对于半夜三更打电话通知他，他不回家了这种事情，发生的次数一双手都数不过来。

“Loki，你想，跟我回家吗？”Thor面对Loki侧身躺下，手肘撑着床垫支起一半的身子。

“这么快？”Loki卷着被子睁着眼睛说瞎话，不久前也不知道是谁想和Thor结婚。

“都五年了，不快了。”这不算临时起意，他从很久前就想这么做了。

“可我是男的，你之前可是一直把我当成女孩。”

“这有什么的，我喜欢就好。”

“哦，那好吧。”

比起肉体，灵魂就没有那么可爱了。

Loki扪心自问不是一个看脸，也不是喜欢那种肌肉迸发型的男人。

Thor戴上了围裙，袖子挽到手肘，抓着锅柄的手一用力肌肉就会绷得更紧。

他专注着锅里的食物，要不怎么说认真的男人看上去更帅呢，Thor这样不是刚好吗。

“你以后打算做什么？”

“工作吗？我还不知道。”

如同大部分毕业生一样，刚刚踏出校园步入社会，对于未来或是迷茫，憧憬，恐慌，兴奋。

也有极少数的人，不好好找份自己喜欢的工作干出一点名堂来就要回家继承家业了。

“不如去养猪。”Loki看着锅里的猪扒忽然想到，“反正猪也是动物啊。”

“好主意。”

Thor回答的认真，也好像只是开玩笑，Loki不知道，反正他想暂时去高中当个老师。

“你呢，你打算去做什么？”Thor把熟透的肉装盘，洗了些苦菊做装饰。

“暂时当个老师？我也不知道，我没有推荐信。”Loki端起食物，“如果当不了老师，我可能会到处逛逛，写点什么。”

“当个作家吗？那你以后出书是不是会接受采访之类的？”

“成功的话，应该吧。”

“那要是有人问你，你的恋人是做什么的，你回答养猪的不是很搞笑吗？”

Loki转头看着一本正经说笑话的Thor很给面子的笑出了声。

“你怎么能这么可爱？”

天呐，难道他真的要因为随口的回答去养猪吗？

作家Loki Laufeyson有一位养猪的男朋友。

这句话实在搞笑了些。

第二天清晨两个人无疑睡了个超长的懒觉，原本是Thor抱着Loki的，睁开眼时却是Thor窝在了Loki的颈窝。

他们来了个缠绵甜蜜的吻，站在不知名的生物学上讲，他们在交换彼此口中的细菌。

赶在午饭的时间，Thor拜托Frigga把Hela支走，带着Loki回了家。

为什么要支走Hela？

他不知道他的姐姐能不能控制自己，他不想在Loki第一次上门就见到关于Odinson们的家庭暴力。

好好的女朋友变成男朋友，Frigga和Odin还是很震惊的。

他们自认为Thor是个钢铁直男，没想到不到一天就弯成蚊香了。

Loki Laufeyson？

“Loki，你家里有多少人啊？”饭后，四人坐在电视机前面的沙发聊天。

“我和我父亲。”

“离异家庭吗？”Odin放下手中欲盖拟彰的报纸，光明正大的打量Loki。

“我没有母亲。”他这话说的不带感情，没有伤心，也没有其他。

“我是在人工卵巢中发育的。”

空气就这么凝固了，谁也没想到会是这样，Thor惊讶的刚咬一口的苹果都抓不住，从而掉在地上。

Loki也感觉到气氛不对，可这就是事实啊。

他真的没有母亲，他有一半基因来自Laufey，另一半基因是医院经过无数次实验才研发出来的，唯一一颗人工&&卵&子。

“我没听你说过这个。”Thor把苹果捡起来放在桌子上，喝了一杯水压惊。

“听我爸说，他谈过几个女朋友都劈腿了，后来他不想结婚恋爱又想要一个孩子，所以去了医院，之后有了我。”

“到现在他也没结婚，可能是怕被劈腿吧。”

这真是个悲伤又搞笑的经历。

Odin忽然很想见见这个和老对头同名的人，太惨了，哈哈哈哈哈哈……

还是Frigga好，也多亏了那十块钱让他有钱和妻子有了第一次约会。

说实话，他挺想念Laufey的。

Thor带着Loki熟悉奥斯陆，他们还有一段空余的时间，这段时间他们可以好好的约会。

顺理成章的，Thor在Laufey回来之前都睡在了Loki家。

在Laufey回来之后，Loki睡在了Thor入住的酒店套房。

他们似乎下定了决心要把之前欠下的约会一次性过完一样。

某一天，他们准备出门爬山时，遇到了正在退房的Fandral。

大家都是成年人了，都是二十好几的大小伙子，来酒店还能干嘛。

Fandral是这样想的，他把他第四十七任女朋友送上出租车后，饶有趣味的看着Thor。

“约会呢？接下来打算去哪？带我一个呗。”就像以前无数次一般，他搭上了Thor的肩膀。

“不带，情侣约会不适合有第三人。”

Fandral非常想问问Thor怎么才几天不见就弯了，还有那个谈了五年的小女友呢？怎么换成了个那么高的男性？

也对，取向一变，管他谈了几年都得分。

“情侣？不打算介绍介绍吗？”Fandral友好地对Loki笑了笑，Thor一脸看智障的表情顺手推开他，“这是Loki，我和你讲过很多次那个Loki Laufeyson。”

“你好。”

“你好。”

“过几天再找你，现在我要去约会了。”Thor用力拍拍Fandral的肩，牵着Loki一溜烟就走了。

专业不对口，没有推荐信，Loki没有当上老师。

Thor把养猪需要的文件，资料，证明弄好后冒着生命危险向Hela借了一笔钱。

他把暂时无所事事的Fandral拉入伙，Fandral是拒绝的。

想想以后把妹，人家问你做什么的，你说养猪的，这还把什么妹啊。

Thor说，养猪致富啊。

好吧，看在钱的份上。

Thor负责配高质量，高营养的饲料，只要猪吃的好，人们才能吃到好的猪。

Fandral负责场地和宣传，用Hela的钱买下属于Thor的场地，最后按照Thor的标准搭建，装修。

Loki悠闲的多，他哪也没去，灵感来了就写两篇文章，没有灵感时就去Laufey的茶庄帮忙。

那一年圣诞节过后的第三天，两家家长正式见面。

Odin就是那个十元Odin，Laufey就是那个绿帽子盖上天的Laufey。

场面一度很尴尬。

仅限于Odin和Laufey之间。

“我们和你父亲是老相识了，从初中开始我们三个就在一个班。”

“一直到大学，因为工作原因我们再也没见过。还是学生时，我们三个玩得可好了。”

Frigga开始讲诉他们的故事，怎么认识的，感情怎么怎么好的，Odin如何在Laufey的帮助下追到她的，Laufey是怎么和他们失联的……

从Odin那抑制不住上扬的嘴角和Laufey愈发想打人的表情来看，事情绝对不像Frigga说的那么简单。

“当初我们还都是小年轻，一眨眼，孩子都那么大了。”

Laufey和Odin在用眼神交战，即使是如此煽情的场景，过了几十年，他们还是忍不住想和对方打一架之类的。

Laufey：我恁么大的儿子！被你家猪拱了！！

Odin：Loki Odinson？这个名字好。

Laufey：我是不会同意这门婚事的！！

Odin：你知道Instagram吗？

Laufey：？？？

Loki早就和Thor登记了，那张证和合影晒在了他们的Instagram和Twitter上。

临走时，饭桌上还在“打架”的两位父亲在分开时热泪盈眶地给了对方一个拥抱。

Thor和Loki在角落偷偷啵了一下各自上了车，领了证又如何，还不是得分居。

“我很好奇你的事情，父亲，我想听。”副驾上，Loki刚系好安全带，笑得一脸灿烂。

在Laufey的角度，Loki不是笑得灿烂，是笑的不怀好意。

“小孩子就要有小孩子的样子，别打听大人的事情。”

“明天我可以代替你去尼日利亚。”

“你也长大了，有些事情是该告诉你了。”

Laufey轻敲了两下方向盘，比起那些陈年往事，还是珍惜当下比较重要。

“Odin和我是邻居，就在奥斯陆。”Laufey想到了很久之前的日子，那时候，他和Odin是最好的朋友。

“初中我们认识了Frigga，你也知道，她温柔大方，美丽自信，这样的女性无论在什么时候都很吸引人。”

“所以你们同时喜欢上Frigga？God……”这样太刺激了！

“不，我们成为了好朋友，就像饭桌上Frigga说的那样。”Laufey及时打住Loki的臆想，事情没有那么简单。

“Odin什么都赢不了我，无论是成绩还是运动，他都落后一截。”

“但他有Frigga。”

“……”我看你今天就想气死我。

“大四那年，他的钱被偷了，找我借两百克朗，但我身上只有十美元。”

“我借给他了，我以为他是没钱吃饭，结果他是约了Frigga。就那次约会后，他们成了情侣。”

“我说了，Frigga那样的性子是很吸引人的，一天天的相处中，我对她的心思也不在仅限于朋友。在Odin下手前，我连Frigga喜欢的鲜花巧克力都订好了！！”

“所以你就和他们绝交了？”

“我没有那么小气，只是闹了别扭去了纽约，消气后回来发现Odin搬家了，之前的号码也因为地域问题停用了。”

“Dad，缘分真的很奇妙不是吗？即使身份不同，Frigga依旧是我的母亲。”

“也不知道你看上Thor什么了。”Laufey小声吐槽一句，心里计划着空闲时间该去哪里放松放松，要不约Odin出来游泳？也不知道过了那么久他学会游泳没有。

L&T：我有一点点想你。 [19.17]

L&T：好吧，我超想你的der~ [19.26]

LLo🐍：我们才分开一个小时…… [19.27]

L&T：我想每一秒都能看到你，Loki，要么我们买套房子吧。 [19.28]

LLo🐍：我们没有那么多钱。 [19.28]

L&T：租房也行，带小花园和泳池那种。 [19.29]

LLo🐍：…… [19.29]

L&T：你不说话我就当你答应了，我这就去找房子。 [19.30]

LLo🐍：要环境好的。 [19.31]

L&T：好嘞。 [19.31]

放好手机，Loki把自己摔进被窝里，思考着Laufey说的那句话。

为什么会看上Thor。

对他来说，感情不能是因为某种特征，特性，共同喜好来决定的。

是没有为什么的。

非要说为什么，可能就是Thor在他想找对象的时候出现了，就这么简单。

Thor找了间离养殖场一个半小时的小区作为他和Loki临时的家。

为了交通方便，他再次冒死向Hela借了钱买车。

Loki是自由作家，没签约，平时想写就写，也没人催稿。

他在写一本小说，由于题材新颖，笔锋犀利，写到第十章的时候就有了一小波粉丝，还有人为了他氪金，硬是把他这个小萌新氪到了收入最高的榜单上第六十九名。

经调查，那名不愿意透露姓名的锤子就是Thor Odinson本人。

他是怎么有钱的？也没有多少，否则也不会只是六十九名。

Thor养的猪是全程放养的，养够一年才能出栏。

因他对卫生和饲料方面的极度用心，在别的猪场闹猪瘟时成功脱颖而出，才八九个月的时候，预定单就接到明年去了。

Fandral表示，养猪真的能致富，Thor没骗人。

Loki这边也是顺风顺水，有句话怎么说来着，有人一开始就站在了顶端俯视众生。

他拒绝了很多打算签他的人，如果签约了就要面对编辑的催稿，遵守各种规章制度，他才没那么傻。

Thor在第一年是亏本的，第二年勉强赚了一点点，因为第一年的好口碑，第三年他就赚了足够养Loki十年的钱。

“那么Odinson先生，请问您下一部作品还是打算沿用《遥远》这部作品的风格吗？”

在新书的签售会上，采访的记者照着本子念出一串又一串的问题。

“不知道。”

“透露一点点也没事的，当提前宣传嘛。”

“真不知道，还有什么要问的吗？”

“额……接下来是粉丝的一些小问题。”

“问。”

“有位ID，“李子是我的”的粉丝问，您有日更的打算吗？”

“没有。”

“看来这位粉丝要失望了。”记者笑了笑，又翻了翻本子，问出下一个问题，“这位ID“天才富二代”的网友问，有没有兴趣签进Stark集团。”

“永不签约。”

“这位ID“单身不是我的错”的网友问，Instagram上的合照是您和您丈夫的吗？”

“是的。”

“出于一点点小私心。”记者把台本合上，不好意思的笑了笑，“其实我也是您的资深粉丝，我十分想知道什么样的男人能配得上您这样的有才华，有颜值，有身材的人。能和您结婚可真是一件幸运的事情。”

“他啊，要是关于配得上这个问题，没有人能比他更爱我了，也没有人能比他更配我。”

“你们真恩爱，他也是一位作家吗？”

“不是，他是养猪的。”

下雪天待在开暖气的屋里看着爱人的采访视频吃着爱人洗切好的水果无疑是件幸福的事情。

Thor揉了揉Loki枕在大腿上的脑袋，低头吻醒装睡的人。

“我想开个养鹅场或者养些蜜蜂提炼蜂蜜。”

Loki半睁着眼，在Thor小腹处拱了拱，“你养上瘾了？”

“还好吧。”Thor放任Loki惹火的行为，这个小机灵鬼，光点火又不灭火的，老折磨人了。

“要么我再开个养猪场吧，也方便些。”一回生两回熟，钱嘛，谁嫌多。

“先喂饱我再去想你那些猪。”Loki&&咬住Thor裤子的拉链，很明显，这次他打算负责任的灭火。

“仅仅是喂饱你？我觉得不会那么简单……”Thor配合的解开纽扣，这么主动的Loki，一定有阴谋。

“我想去罗马半个月。”Loki扭了扭，勾了勾，说出自己的目的。

“半个月？”Thor怀疑是他耳朵出问题了，自从结婚以来，他们分开最长的时间也不到四十八小时，这半个月不是要命吗！

“去找找灵感，顺便玩几天。”

“那我和你一起去。”

“你的小猪崽们可不允许你离开那么久。”

Loki抬起头，唇上还泛着水光。

Thor捂着Loki的眼睛一个翻身把人压着，俯在他的耳边轻声说着，“我不允许自己离开我的小蛇半个月那么久。”

“你又拦不住我。”

“我能让你腿软。”


End file.
